kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyss
This room belongs to the people, Bro! The Abyss forever! TheKink is still in charge. About The Abyss Run, run now, before you fall deeper, oh wait, you already did, don't make a mess of the carpets please! A Short History of The Abyss Originally just called "Abyss" this room was famous for its argles, its smackles, and all things generally unce-unce. One day, the regulars all got annoyed with Abyss getting all the attention being No.1 on the room list so they added a The so someone else could take the throne, it's only fair, it had nothing to do with all the trolls, honest. The Abyss has seen its fair share of regs, mods and owners. The first owner was the legendary Spartakips, only a special few have seen this wonderful creature in The Abyss before he passed the room onto invalid_user, the most famous owner The Abyss has seen. Referred to by some as "The golden days of The Abyss", ivy gave us the best days of our Kong life, breathing life into every regular there, at least she was when she wasn't breaking everyone's eyelashes... Next came gow, the party man, while his ownership was short, it was sweet, and many people enjoyed the abyss under his ownership, however he passed it back to Ivy, who very shortly passed it to Lurkenstein, who lived up to his name, he lurked like there was no tomorrow, some say he's still out there... lurking us all... god help us. Lurk soon passed the baton to Epsilon, who was framed for being ivy, but we all know Infernitorn is ivy. For a period, all things were quiet, Epsilon had suddenly disappeared, although rumours of him somehow getting a life spread, seriously, who has a life these days? After some time, and Infernitorn's return, Infernitorn was made owner of the abyss, and that is the beginning of a new tale, which will probably be pretty crap all things considered. Everyone blames that guy. The Abyssians Not much is known about this sneaky bunch, except they'll steal all your change at the first opportunity and feed it to the mod-gods, but here are some observations.. The Mods There are some mods (mentioned above), most have drowned in the giant pools of change donated, these mods remain: Infernitorn The Owner :It's always his fault. If you need to blame someone, blame him. He's also morbidly obese, be sure to mock him about it! Proper info now! Infernitorn took over from EpsilonVos after a lengthy absence, and with no one owning the abyss with activity, Infernitorn asked and received ownership until Vos returns. He is srs mod, this is his srs face -.-, srsly. There are a few mods, who, through sheer determination and will, still stick around in the Abyss. Hey, someone's got to make sure the regs are fed and controlled. TheGoldenHammer The Big Bad Bawss '' :This man is the toughest, most powerful person in the entire of the interwebs, mess with the Hammer, you get smashed. '''dragoneye904' I herd he lieks potatoes :Crazy potato, proud father of bobby the potato. god_of_war Omg it's gow! :Gow is Mr. Unce unce, he is the party boy of The Abyss, master of catching the fabled Norwegian girl. XxAchillesxX No u :Still goes to TA sometimes, is a total nub and is really ugly. The Regulars The swarm, the guys who make The Abyss The Abyss, and you'd best hope they don't steal your change AlvinFlummox Bringing new definitions to idle games since 2010 :In the Abyss 100% of the time, talking 1% of the time, he's sneaky, like's to hide, and likes to leave his computer on for hours while his A Knight's Story progresses, also claims to be chained to the floor, complete lie! Arcticxwolfpup The most underrated person ever :While she is awesomeness incarnate in the form of a wolf, she is hated by many, because she's a bitch. Those who care about her wonder why that is, until they remember she's a bitch. : bludude90210 This wiki knows nothing of regulars. :Yarp, been here since here was been. Chaoticdarkness "This is america!" : Someone who seems overly "patriotic". Insists that he can not die. Once was asked what he was. Answered "you tell me". He is an...interesting person. ChoasRose "It's in the smile." :The friendly greetingsperson of The Abyss . All who meet her on their first time in the room stay forever. She seals the hole that keeps us all stuck here. Her "sister" is another reg "Goldenhearted". DarkLenalee "Too important to give a quote." :Lovable as a friend and fierce as a foe, Shay is a woman with a lot of heart. Passionate in her interests, she is able to progress in whatever she chooses. Her interest in people and games shines and often times lights up The Abyss. Divreus I'm a regular, too. D: :An underappreciated (at least on this wiki) regular since 2008, Divreus continues to be loyal to The Abyss even when faced with people that don't add him to wikis and confusion on how to make bold/italic text. Seriously. I press the button and nothing happens. D: Eeeveee Zomg I caught a mudkips :The Pokegeek, so proud of his mudkips EMOPANDA95 La de da de da <3 : Beth has been a welcoming member of The Abyss since the very first day she started back in that hot summer day in July of 2008. -goes in a long detailed story of that day that The Abyss was blessed- Hah, just kidding! Anyways, she tries to get along with basically everyone, but she gets annoyed easily when people can but don't use proper grammar and spelling. <3 :GoldenHearted "It is cuz she has a nice ass" '' : The head cheerleader, attention whore, and warming smile of The Abyss. Always caught picking fights with guys, and manipulating them, but it is how she shows she cares. Much better at annoying than scaring someone off and she knows it, and is not afraid to show you. '''Granadilla40' Hatin' Jersey haters :"I wonder what happens if you get some mustard throw it in a boat and then sail onto a rainbow of communistic spectrums that want to rob your hair follicals to sell it on the black market?" KiwiPieGreen Hawt, green, sweet, tasty, British, pie. :The Abyss female, yes, that's right, wimminz on teh internets, live with it >:O manofgun "So much pressure... qq" :Went from awesome to childish, everyone wonders what happened... And then we remembered he was never awesome. mucksavage "Top of the mornin' to ya" :Described by Infernitorn as "The Abyss' Leprechaun, just cause he's Irish. (Someone find something better to say about him dammit!) Pacsabbath *is ignored* :A regular who was also unappreciated on this wiki and was not told about it :(. srm956 "I'm the Jew" :"I can't think of a descriptive sentence..." Skipa "A 2-3 word sentence" :That one random guy who always smiles and says "Problem?" supersonic "Kill ALL the things!" :King of Rage, Death, Insanity, and Evil, but also kind at heart. Mess with him and he'll rip off your head, your lungs, your legs, and your..Let's not go there. He'll also devour your soul. Sweetheartip "That's disgusting!" :Some 14 years old girl who's scared of words that describe genitals, and such. Everyone wonders why that is.. TerraLucet is in your wiki, editting it's regular pages : Harvested Kink genes cultured in a secret U.S. Government lab have yielded a TerraLucet! All of the Music Nerd and God Complex of Kink, with none of the Civility, Culture, or Accent. Instead those were removed to make room for a large catalogue on Science and Philosophy. Also, he can sing. A major component of the Abyssian Counter-Nonintelligence. General idiocy around him will result in fire. TheKink1 Is in charge. : Music nerd with a God complex. Be careful what you listen to, he will make your ears bleed with his musical knowledge and righteous tastes. Also, he thinks he's in charge, make sure you listen to him kids, or there will be blood. Virobyte So I'm the robotic frenchie Android thingie who knows too much for my own good?. : You would be crazy not to make friends with this French Robot. Slightly paranoic, Viro (or as some call him 'frenchy') is a dubstep loving guy, who is very friendly, and a good listener. GearDeath Shits gona happen and when its gona happen Im not gona be here. Almighty ruler of death and master thats all good bye. Think you're a regular... And you're not on here? Well, you can either put yourself on here using the edit page at the top, or you can contact Infernitorn. Just don't lose your messages in the big hole in the midd- yes... that hole... sigh... I'll go get the fishing rod... Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss